Benang Biru, Benang Merah
by sellarosella
Summary: Menurut mitos yang ada, hidup kita dihubungkan dengan benang. Jika kau dihadapkan pada dua benang, mana yang akan kau pilih? Benang yang biru atau yang merah? Lebih cepat bertindak lebih baik lho. Daripada benang itu terlanjur hilang? ANGST. For Aomine's birthday.


"Sudah, cepat pergi, Ki-_chan_!"

"T-Tapi, Momoicchi…"

"Jangan tapi-tapian, deh. Aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ mendukungmu! Iya kan, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Iya, Momoi-_san_."

"Huweee, dukungan kalian tidak membuatku tenang-_ssu_. Malah tambah deg-degan."

"Kalau nggak cepat nanti gym keburu rame, lho. Memang Ki-_chan_ mau menunggu besok? Kalau ditunda terus, nanti malah nggak jadi jadi."

"…iya, deh."

"Ihiy! _Ganbatte_, Ki-_chan_!"

"_Ganbarimasu_!"

* * *

Happy Birthday, **Aomine**!

Special thanks to **Retatsu Namikaze** for editing this fic.

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Nothing has ever broken me like you did_

_No one I ever wanted more than you_

_Nobody else can make a man so weak_

_Make him fall in love so deep baby_

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola menggema di gymnasium _first string _Teikou yang luas. Hari ini para anggota _first string_ memang ada kegiatan klub setengah jam sesudah bel pulang sekolah. Namun, seperti biasa, ada satu siswa yang sudah setia menunggu di gym tepat ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki?

Kakinya bergerak lincah. _Dribble_ bola ke _free throw line_, _jump_, _formless shoot_. Bola berputar di ring untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat siapa pun yang melihat berharap-harap cemas. Dan… masuk. Suara tepuk tangan menyusul kemudian. Lelaki _tan_ itu menoleh ke pintu, tersenyum mengejek ketika melihat lelaki pirang yang familiar berdiri di sana. "Mau menantangku _one-on-one_ lagi?"

Kise menggeleng cepat dan menghampiri Aomine dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Aku mau bilang sesuatu." Ia melihat Aomine mengangguk seolah berkata 'bilang saja'. Kise memejamkan mata, kemudian berseru lantang, "A-Aku suka Aominecchi-_ssu_!"

Aomine mengerjap. "P-PUAH!" Derai tawa Aomine pecah. "Ahaha... Kau serius, Kise?! Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?! Suka sampai ingin jadi pacarku, begitu?"

Jantung Kise berdebar tak karuan. Ia kesal juga karena pernyataan cintanya ditertawakan, tapi memang begitu lah kebenaran dalam hatinya. "I-Iya! B-Bagaimana perasaan Aominecchi padaku?"

Aomine mengerling jahil. "Mau tahu perasaanku, ya? Boleh saja," katanya lambat-lambat. Wajah Kise menjadi cerah, tapi kemudian Aomine berkata, "Kalau kita memenangkan pertandingan besok, aku akan memberitahu perasaanku. Jadi, menangkan pertandingan besok ya, Kise."

Dengan wajah cemberut, Kise menghentakkan kaki. "Maksudnya aku harus mencetak skor lebih banyak dari Aominecchi? Itu kan sama saja tidak mau memberitahu-_ssu_."

"Ah, bukan," Aomine melihat anggota _first_ _string_ mulai berdatangan. "Sebenarnya aku baru mau izin ke Akashi kalau besok aku nggak ikut main. Ada keperluan mendesak. Oi, Akashi!"

Kise menghela napas sembari menatap punggung Aomine. Entah kenapa ada rasa tak nyaman di hatinya. "Dasar Aominecchi. Padahal kan tinggal bilang saja-_ssu_. Masa harus tunggu sampai besok segala?"

.

.

_No one has ever known me like you did_

_There's just no other boy to see me through_

_And every single memory I know_

_Reminds me that I'm all alone, all alone_

.

.

Teikou menang.

Bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa bila mengingat prestasi gemilang mereka selama ini. Lagipula, menang adalah keharusan, tidak ada toleransi untuk kalah bagi Teikou. Meski lelah dan tenaga tak bersisa sedikit pun, dalam pertandingan, piala kemenangan tetap harus ada di tangan mereka.

"Hihih, Ki-_chan_ semangat sekali deh hari ini," ujar Momoi, tangannya sibuk memberi handuk dan minuman pada setiap anggota pemain. "Mencetak lima puluh _score_! Rekor tertinggi Ki-_chan_, kan?"

Midorima rupanya tidak sesenang Momoi. Lelaki itu langsung memukul kepala Kise, membuat si pirang menumpahkan minumnya. "Pernah dengar kata 'oper'? ...Tidak? Kalau _pass_ pernah? _Passing_! Jangan main sendiri _nanodayo_!"

"Gara-gara Kise-_chin_, hari ini aku cuma bisa mencetak lima belas _score_. Nanti harus latihan tambahan sama Aka-_chin_," gerutu Murasakibara bete, melotot pada Kise.

"Heheh, _gomen_-_ssu_. Cuma hari ini saja, kok. Lain kali aku _pass_ lagi," Kise nyengir, lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ya, untuk hari ini dia memang harus berusaha sekuat tenaga… karena dengan kemenangan ini, Aomine akan memberitahu perasaannya pada Kise.

Mereka masih bersiap meninggalkan arena sambil mengobrol ringan ketika sang kapten tiba-tiba mendekat dengan wajah serius, menatap Kise tajam. "Ryouta, ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu." Saat anggota yang lain akan beranjak, Akashi menambahkan, "Yang lain tetap duduk. Kalian juga harus dengar karena ini menyangkut tim kita."

Alis Midorima terangkat, "Ada apa, Akashi? Jangan-jangan Kau mau mengeluarkan dia karena tidak mengoper bola padamu?"

Memang sih, karena Kise bermain solo, hari ini Akashi menjadi _scorer_ paling rendah; tujuh tembakan. "Ah," Akashi tersenyum licik. "Jujur, aku sempat kesal, tapi tadi justru bagus buat tim. Tolong ke depannya lebih baik lagi. Untuk yang lain juga sama. Meskipun satu tim, kita tetap harus berkompetisi mencetak _score_ sebanyak mungkin, kecuali—tentu saja—Tetsuya."

Semua bingung. Bahkan Murasakibara. "Jadi bukan karena Kau ingin mengeluarkan Kise-_chin_? Terus Kau mau bilang apa, Aka-_chin_?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Ryouta," Akashi berdeham. "Aku menyukaimu. Sudah suka padamu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa gembiranya aku saat kau bilang kau suka padaku? Jadi, selamat untuk kemenanganmu. Kise, kukatakan sekali lagi, aku juga suka padamu."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Anggota _first_ _string_ beserta Momoi melotot berjamaah. Serius? Kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang itu suka pada Kise yang 'kayak begitu'? Kok bisa? Dilihat juga sepertinya mereka jarang kontak-kontakkan satu sama lain. Terus tadi itu kenapa memanggilnya 'Kise'? Biasanya kan 'Ryouta'? Dan lagi, Kise ternyata juga suka sama Akashi? Yang benar? Bukankah kemarin Kise baru bilang ke Kuroko dan Momoi kalau dia suka Aomine? Ada apa dengan dunia ini? Semua berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Wajah Kise memerah malu. "A-Akashicchi, maaf, aku—"

"Itu," potong Akashi. "Adalah apa yang Daiki suruh aku sampaikan padamu."

Kise—dan yang lainnya—mengerjap bingung. "I-Itu dari… Aominecchi?!"

"Akashi," suara Midorima terdengar kesal meskipun wajahnya juga agak merah. "Buat apa Kau menyuruh kami mendengar pernyataan cinta Aomine? Itu sih tidak ada hubungannya dengan tim."

Mendengar itu, Kise jadi salah tingkah. "I-Iya, Akashicchi. Kalau yang begitu kan harusnya disampaikan secara pribadi. Aominecchi bodoh ya," si pirang mengerucutkan bibir.

"Tidak bodoh," gumam Akashi pelan. Hal ini membuat satu tim kembali terheran-heran. Sejak kapan Akashi bergumam? Kapten yang mereka kenal ini selalu bicara dengan lantang. Ditambah, apakah suara Akashi tadi sungguh bergetar? "Mulai detik ini, tidak ada yang boleh membicarakan hal buruk tentang Daiki."

"M-Memang kenapa, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Momoi takut-takut. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa tidak mau dengar jawaban darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua tidak berani menatap Kise. Takut tatapan mereka akan penuh dengan sorot kasihan. Momoi sendiri sudah larut dalam tangis, bahkan nyaris terjatuh pingsan kalau saja Kuroko tidak menahan punggungnya. Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah, tidak juga menelan, membiarkan makanan di mulutnya diam begitu saja. Sementara yang lain membelalak, menatap Akashi tak percaya.

"Itu... tidak benar," pemuda paling ceria di Teikou itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Itu memang tidak mungkin, Akashicchi. Hah... haha... jangan bercanda. Tolong," Lututnya lemas. Ia tersungkur, menatap nanar pada lantai kayu lapangan. "Tidak Akashicchi... tolong katakan tidak. Tolong katakan..." Kise mengguncang kaki Akashi. "Itu tidak benar! KAU BOHONG AKASHICCHI! KAU BOHONG...! Bohong−"

Akashi diam tak bergeming.

"Nggak mungkin, kan?" Kise tertawa. Sementara air mata mengalir deras, membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. "Kata-kata yang tadi… aku… nggak mau dengar kata-kata itu lewat Akashicchi… DIA SUDAH JANJI AKAN BILANG SENDIRI PADAKU! ...Dia janji mau memberitahuku, Akashicchi, aku nggak bohong. Aku… aku belum dengar… Ao…minecchi, dia… belum berkata apapun."

"Cukup. Kita kembali ke Teikou sebentar lalu bersama-sama pergi ke rumah du—Ryouta!"

"Hey, Kise!" Midorima hendak mengejar, namun ujung kaosnya tertahan. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko yang tertunduk, mengernyit, dan sebisa mungkin menahan tangis.

"Midorima-_kun_... tidak apa-apa."

"Kuroko?"

"...Tidak apa-apa." Suaranya bergetar. Dan akhirnya air mata itu luluh juga. Midorima mengurungkan niatnya dan malah berbalik menenangkan pemuda mungil itu. Dia nyaris lupa, Kuroko pun pasti teramat sedih mendengar kabar dari Akashi.

"Dai-chan… tidak. Tidak. TIDAAAK… hu−DAI-CHAAN…! Hiks. Tidak…"

Rasa bahagia karena kemenangan yang diraih beberapa menit lalu langsung lenyap begitu saja. Hanya karena satu kabar singkat. Kabar singkat yang membuat lidah mereka kelu. Membuat mereka seakan tersengat listrik. Membuat hati mereka tersayat merasakan sebuah kehilangan...

Akashi menghela napas. "Kita… harus kembali ke Teikou," ujarnya pelan.

.

.

_Thought I've seen enough to know it all_

_But not enough to know how it feels to fall_

_But the kind of pain you left me with_

_It never seems to heal, and it never lets me go_

.

.

_"Mau menantangku _one-on-one_ lagi?"_

"..."

_"Ahaha... kau serius, Kise?!"_

"..."

_"Kau… benar-benar menyukaiku?!"_

"..."

_"Suka sampai ingin jadi pacarku, begitu?"_

"..."

_"…perasaanku, ya?"_

"..."

_"Kalau kita memenangkan pertandingan besok, aku akan memberitahumu perasaanku."_

"..."

_"Jadi…"_

"..."

_"Jadi…"_

"..."

_"Jadi, menangkan pertandingan besok ya…"_

"..."

_"…Kise."_

.

.

.

"...Aominecchi." Air mata Kise mengalir. "KAU PEMBOHONG NOMOR SATU DI DUNIA-_ssu_...! Aku sudah… memenangkan pertandingan… buat Aominecchi. Aku… karena aku suka Aominecchi-_ssu_…"

Napas Kise memburu. Ia mengaitkan kukunya pada permukaan tembok.

"…Bagaimana perasaan Aominecchi padaku?"

Mata emasnya menatap jalanan lurus yang semakin mengecil di ujung. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"…Aku belum dengar apa pun…"

Angin memainkan helai rambut cerahnya—menghiburnya.

"…_Belum dengar satu kata suka pun_… _dari Aominecchi_."

.

.

_If I could just get over you, I would_

_Don't wanna love you anymore, and missing you is like fighting a war_

_It's a battle I'm losing, and I'd give up boy if I could_

_If I could walk away as easily as you, I would_

.

.

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan menoleh ke pintu. Kau ada di sana, terlihat cantik dan bersinar seperti biasa. Memasang senyum yang kuusahakan terlihat menawan, aku bertanya, "Mau menantangku _one-on-one_ lagi?"

Kulihat kau menggeleng malu-malu. "Aku mau bilang sesuatu." Wajahmu memerah ketika aku mengangguk. "A-Aku suka Aominecchi!"

.

DEG.

.

Suka?

.

Kau bilang Kau menyukaiku?

.

"Ahaha, kau serius, Kise?! Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?! Suka sampai ingin jadi pacarku, begitu?" Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku tertawa? Siapa coba yang tertawa saat orang yang kau sukai menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku memang bodoh. ...Ahomine!

"I-Iya!" Kau lucu sekali. Menjawab 'iya' dengan bersemangat begitu. Kalau bukan karena aku tahu jangka waktuku, aku sudah menciummu saat itu juga. Pilihan yang bodoh. Sesungguhnya aku agak menyesal tidak melakukannya saat masih bisa. "B-Bagaimana perasaan Aominecchi padaku?"

"Mau tahu perasaanku, ya? Boleh saja," Aku tertawa dalam hati. Oh, andaikan kau tahu perasaanku. Hei, Kise, saat aku melempar bola ke kepalamu, itu selalu sengaja. Memangnya Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku memperhatikanmu? "Kalau kita memenangkan pertandingan besok, aku akan memberitahumu perasaanku. Jadi, menangkan pertandingan besok ya, Kise." Huh. Bicara apa aku ini? Tidak perlu kusuruh pun pasti kita akan menang.

"Maksudnya aku harus mencetak skor lebih banyak dari Aominecchi? Itu kan sama saja tidak mau memberitahu-_ssu_."

"Ah, bukan," Aku tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi… "Sebenarnya aku baru mau izin ke Akashi kalau besok aku nggak ikut main. Ada keperluan mendesak. Oi, Akashi!" Lebih baik aku cepat menghindar.

"Dasar Aominecchi. Padahal kan tinggal bilang saja-_ssu_. Masa harus tunggu sampai besok segala?"

Aku tersenyum. Kau benar. Harusnya aku memberitahumu saat itu juga. Tapi aku kan tidak tahu kalau _besok_ itu ternyata tidak akan pernah datang… Ah, rasanya masih sesak kalau mengingat itu. Lagipula aku juga tidak mampu memberitahumu. Maaf, Kise. Apa Kau bisa... memaafkanku?

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Daiki?"

"Besok…" Tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku merasakan ketir dalam hatiku. "...Kau tahu lah."

Kulihat kaptenku terdiam. Eh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi ingin tahu apakah lelaki seram ini akan menangis atau tidak untuk… yah, kalau dia menangis, pasti jadi tontonan yang menyenangkan. Haha!

"Berapa lama lagi?"

"...Tidak lama."

"Ryouta..."

"Aku tahu. Maaf, tapi bisakah aku menitip pesan padamu, Akashi?" Aku merasa ini yang terbaik. Seandainya saja... seandainya saja aku tidak bisa.

Tubuh Akashi menegang. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau. Kau harus mengatakan apa pun yang ingin kau katakan lewat mulutmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau jadi orang yang memberitahu tim soal..." Kulihat tangannya terkepal erat, sampai buku-buku jemarinya memutih.

"Tidak usah memberitahu hal lain. Katakan saja pada Kise kalau aku menyukainya. Katakan kalau aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama sekali, katakan kalau aku senang saat dia bilang dia suka padaku."

Wajah Akashi saat sedang kesal memang lucu. Aku nyaris tertawa kalau tidak melihat guntingnya yang menggantung di celana. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri? Apa kau bahagia seperti 'ini'?"

"...Karena aku takut melihat air matanya. Kalau melihatnya menangis aku juga akan repot. Ya, kan?"

.

Aku tidak tega.

.

Aku sungguh tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku langsung di depannya.

.

Karena aku tidak mau melihat si pirang itu bersedih.

.

Karena aku takut 'cahayaku' akan terus-terusan bersedih sampai tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain lagi.

.

"Akashi, untuk yang terakhir, kumohon katakan padanya." Aku mencoba menunduk, memohon, satu hal yang tak pernah kulakukan seumur hidup.

"Daiki, kau akan menyesal," geram sang kapten. "Kau sungguh akan menyesal sampai tidak bisa tertidur dengan tenang!"

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih sudah mendoakanku."

Dia cuma mendecih, lalu berbalik. Saat kulihat punggung kecil itu, aku baru teringat selama ini aku tidak pernah berbasa-basi dengannya. Padahal sejak enam bulan yang lalu dia-lah yang menampung semua rahasia tentang… apa yang terjadi padaku… Pasti berat memikul beban itu. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya.

"Oi, Akashi."

Ia menoleh.

"Kau orang yang hebat. Pemimpin yang hebat. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Terutama enam bulan terakhir yang menyusahkanmu..." Aku membusungkan dada, memberikan hormat. "Sampai jumpa lagi," tubuhku masih berdiri tegap nan gagah, seperti prajurit terhadap rajanya. "...Kapten Akashi!"

Ia menggeram lalu berjalan mendekat. Aku yang terkejut tak sempat bertanya ketika tangannya mendadak menampar pipi kananku keras. Akashi mengangkat wajahnya angkuh, yang justru semakin menampakkan bulir air yang menggenang di sudut matanya, membuat matanya bersinar.

Kami terdiam. Saling memandang. Kemudian kudengar ia berbisik. "...Selamat jalan," Akashi kembali memunggungiku, "Daiki... Selamat jalan... Kau pasti akan beristirahat dengan damai." Surai merahnya menjauh, semakin memudar dari pandanganku. Aku menyeringai, kemudian terbahak, ...kemudian menangis.

.

.

_Tell me how do I live with tainted love?_

_Tell me how can I feel no feelings?_

_Is there a way to leave it all behind?_

.

.

Pemakaman Aomine dilakukan sore hari di hari yang sama. Seluruh anggota klub basket Teikou; _first string_ hingga _third string_, teman-teman sekelas, senior angkatan, guru, dan semua yang mengenalnya; mereka datang. Dengan balutan serba hitam, duduk di hadapan pigura besar seorang pemuda tampan. Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi juga terlihat di sana. Kise—setelah menguatkan hati—akhirnya bersedia datang dan duduk di barisan paling depan, tertunduk dan membisu.

Tidak lama, Akashi, pemilik manik _heterochrome_ itu, berdiri dan mengambil andil untuk ikut menyampaikan pidato perpisahan dengan sang _ace_ Teikou yang kini terbaring dalam balutan jas putih dan rosario di genggaman.

Sebelum mencapai mimbar, Akashi menyempatkan diri melirik tubuh kaku itu, tenggelam dalam rangkaian bungan anyelir yang senada. Ia melemparkan seulas senyum tipis. "Saya kenal dengan Daiki memang tidak selama keluarga dan sanak saudaranya. Baru tiga tahun kami bersama-sama. Kami pun bukan teman baik. Tapi bagi saya, dia adalah teman yang berharga. Dia pemain basket yang hebat. Dia adalah kebanggaan kami sebagai teman satu tim maupun teman sekolah, dan aku yakin dia juga merupakan kebanggaan dalam keluarganya. Meskipun dia kini berbaring di sana, dia akan tetap hidup dalam hati kita semua. Selamanya dia adalah anak yang terkasih, teman yang terjahil, anggota tim yang terhebat, dan Kiseki no Sedai yang termalas. Seperti gelar Kiseki yang ia sandang, hidupnya membawa keajaiban dan sampai kematiannya pun keajaibannya akan tetap dikenang oleh kita semua. Selamat jalan, Daiki. Semoga Kau bahagia dalam istirahatmu."

.

.

.

Momoi mengusap mata sembabnya, "Ki-_chan_, ayo pulang..."

Lelaki pirang itu tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Nanti, Momoicchi. Kalian pulang duluan saja."

"Ki-_chan_," ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya kembali panas.

"Momoi-_san_," Kuroko menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Kita duluan."

Midorima menghela napas. "Aku duluan, Akashi."

Akashi mengangguk kemudian menatap Murasakibara. "Atsushi, kau juga pulanglah. Tidak perlu menungguku."

_Center_ Teikou itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi. Tinggallah Akashi dan Kise yang masih berdiri dalam keheningan. Kise menatap kaptennya. "Akashicchi, kau—"

"Kalau kau pulang, aku juga pulang. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku."

"…"

"…"

"…Akashicchi… sudah berapa lama…"

"Enam bulan."

"…karena apa?"

"Jantung koroner. Baru ketahuan setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, jantungnya sudah melemah."

"Tapi… tapi kan kalau di transplantasi—"

"Daiki tidak mau melakukan transplantasi jantung. Dokter sudah angkat tangan, karena itu dia pasrah."

"…_Baka_… Ahominecchi…"

Akashi ikut duduk di samping Kise. "Maaf. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya supaya memberitahumu."

Kise menggeleng, masih berusaha tersenyum sembari sesekali menyeka matanya. "Bukan salah Akashicchi." Kemudian ia menjangkau nisan Aomine, menciumnya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih. "Semua salah Aominecchi. Tapi meski tahu itu salahnya, aku tidak bisa marah. Malahan aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku bodoh ya, Akashicchi?"

"…"

"Nah," lelaki bermanik madu itu bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang sekarang. Akashicchi juga sebaiknya pulang. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Ryouta," ucapan Akashi menghentikan langkah si pirang. "Aku suka padamu. Aku, Akashi Seijuurou, suka padamu, Kise Ryouta."

"Akashi…cchi…" matanya membesar. "Kau…? Kenapa…? Aku… aku tidak bisa. Aominecchi baru… aku tidak bisa, Akashicchi. Aku mencintai Aominecchi."

"Tidak masalah bila kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi tetaplah di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus bersedih."

Kise menoleh pada makam Aomine di belakang. "Akashicchi…" gumamnya.

.

.

_Just tell me how to walk away, away from loving you and I would_

.

.

"Tidak masalah bila aku belum bisa melupakan Aominecchi?"

"Ya."

"Tidak masalah bila selamanya pun aku tetap mencintai Aominecchi?"

"Ya."

"Benar-benar tidak masalah?"

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Kenapa Akashicchi tiba-tiba mengatakan ini? Karena kasihan padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kise menggigit bibir. "Apa... Akashicchi bisa membantuku...?"

"Melupakan Daiki? Ya, aku akan membantu."

Dan setelah selalu menangis sendirian karena kepergian Aomine, kini Kise tidak menangis sendirian lagi. Karena Akashi ada di sana.

_**Ya…**_

…_**kalau Akashi, tidak masalah.**_

…_**kalau Akashi, dia pasti akan menjagamu.**_

…_**selamat tinggal, Kise.**_

_**Selamanya, aku mencintaimu.**_


End file.
